La première fois où je l'ai ressenti
by Roza-Maria
Summary: Lucrezia est frustrée, en colère. Un fiancé qui la rejette, un roi de Naples qui veut lui retirer son enfant... Après une tentative d'empoisonnement sur leur père et une d'assassinat sur leur famille, ne peut-elle avoir la paix ? Ne peut-elle être heureuse ? Elle à besoin de parler de cela avec Cesare. Seul lui pourra l'apaiser... Scène de la saison 3 aux yeux Lucrezia.


**Coucou tout le monde ! :D Vous l'avez demander et j'avais hâte de le faire, et donc c'est parti ! Premier OS sur la saison 3 de The Borgias ! Seigneur, je doute plus que jamais. Je reprends ici une scène de l'épisode 2 entre Cesare et Lucrezia, une scène cruciale à mon avis, car je pense que c'est là que Lucrezia à compris. Qu'elle à ressenti différemment le baiser avec Cesare mais qu'elle en à été toute chamboulée aussi. J'ai essayée de décrire ce que je ressentais de cette scène et j'espère VRAIMENT y être arrivée, je doute vraiment sur ce coup là. La saison 3 et ses scènes sont un véritable défi, surtout les premières, où il y'a le "passage" d'une certaine manière. Je prie pour ne pas m'être loupée, dites moi tout vos avis, les amis !**

**Ce premier OS est donc aux yeux de Lucrezia. Le prochain - qui sera donc la fameuse scène sur le lit... - sera écrit aux yeux de Cesare je pense pour le moment. Je croise les doigts de toute mes forces pour que ce OS vous plaisent, et sur ce, je vous laisse le découvrir tandis que je m'en vais prier ! XD**

**Bonne lecture et bisous à tous ! Roza-Maria.**

* * *

><p>Lucrezia était en colère. En colère et frustrée. Pourtant, elle savait que cela devrait arriver. Quelle famille acceptait un enfant illégitime ? Surtout une famille royale ! Il n'empêche qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Alfonso. Pendant quelques instants, du moins. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne pouvait jamais lui en vouloir de rien. Ce garçon avait cette aptitude qui transpirait l'innocence. Du fait, on ne pouvait presque rien lui reprocher. Que c'était agaçant, par moments.<p>

Mais ne pourrait-il pas lutter pour son enfant ? Certes, il n'avait aucune raison de le faire à la base, ce n'était pas son fils. Mais ne l'aimait-il pas ? N'était-il pas capable d'aller directement parler à son oncle le roi de Naples, au lieu d'attendre que tout passe par Cesare lors des négociations ? Lucrezia devait bien l'admettre, son fiancé était faible. Elle avait beau n'avoir que tendresse pour lui, elle savait désormais qu'elle ne pourrait pas compter sur Alfonso quand elle devrait se battre.

Comme elle ne pouvait pas compter sur lui pour d'autres choses, en ce moment… Ces derniers mois avaient été épuisants, stressant. A peine Juan mort, il avait fallu qu'on fasse une tentative d'empoisonnement envers le pape. Lucrezia ne s'était jamais senti autant affligée et terrifiée que cette nuit-là, pourtant elle avait mis ses sentiments de côtés et avait fait face, comme son frère et sa mère faisaient face, comme ils y étaient obligés.

Elle avait sauvée la vie de son père, cette nuit. Quand elle avait fait fondre le charbon, elle n'était absolument pas sûre de ce qu'elle faisait. Quand elle avait des recherches sur le poison, notamment sur la cantarella, dans les bibliothèques du Vatican quelques semaines avant la mort de Juan, elle était tombée sur ce passage dans un vieux livre, où un prêtre témoignait avoir sauvé un de ses confrères de l'empoisonnement par cantarella en l'obligeant à boire du charbon brûlé. Quand son père avait étendu devant elle, inerte, elle n'avait pas hésitée une seconde mais au fond d'elle-même, elle doutait terriblement. Comment savoir si un vieux témoignage de plus de cent ans était vraiment fiable ? Mais le pape était mourrant, de toute manière. Il n'y avait rien à perdre.

Aujourd'hui, elle était heureuse de voir son père se remettre petit à petit, à défaut d'être heureux. Il n'avait pas encore tout a fait surmonter la mort de Juan, elle le voyait bien. Son cœur saignait quand elle pensait à la souffrance qu'elle avait causée à son père, mais elle était incapable de regretter le choix que Cesare et elle avait fait. Elle ne pouvait que souffrir de voir son père aussi peiné. C'était leur punition, à Cesare et elle. Quand leur père avait été empoisonné, elle était persuadée que c'était cela, leur punition. Voir leur père mourir, pour payer leur crime. Ils avait volés une vie, alors Dieu allait leur en prendre une autre. Elle n'avait pas pu l'accepter. Alors elle s'était battue pour maintenir son père en vie et elle avait réussie. Mais maintenant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser : quel serait le prix à payer pour la mort de Juan ? La souffrance de leur père n'était pas suffisant, elle le savait bien. Dieu réclamait plus aux meurtriers.

Ensuite, il y'avait eu la tentative d'assassinat sur leur famille. Là, Lucrezia avait été terrifiée car elle ne voyait aucun espoir, aucune chance de leur échapper. Micheletto seul suffirait à tous les contenir ? Il était fort, cela elle le savait, mais sur le coup, elle en avait douté, tandis qu'elle tremblait, accrochée au bras de sa mère, tenant son fils dans ses bras. Elle s'était vraiment vue mourir, à cet instant. Une fois de plus, elle avait imaginé le petit cadavre de son fils sur le sol et à elle se dit cette fois qu'elle n'aurait jamais du avoir d'enfant. La vie que menait leur famille était bien trop dangereuse pour un enfant, toujours guetté par le poison, toujours guetté par l'assassinat !

Mais au final, Micheletto et Cesare avait réussie à arrêtez les assassins à temps. Elle s'était sentit tellement soulagée lorsque Cesare avait ouvert la porte de la chambre de sa mère ! Pendant un instant, elle avait bien cru ne jamais le revoir. Elle n'aurait même pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir, et cette idée l'avait déchirée. Mais il allait bien, il les avait sauvés, Micheletto et lui. Quand elle était sorti de la chambre, elle aurait voulu remercier tout de suite Micheletto qui les avait immédiatement mis en sûreté pendant que Cesare était au Vatican, mais elle mourrait d'envie de sentir les bras de son frère autour d'elle, de s'assurer qu'il allait bien, même si elle l'avait bien vu. Pourtant, elle avait décidée de lui donner la meilleure preuve de confiance qu'elle pouvait donner à quelqu'un : elle lui avait tendu son enfant, sans la moindre hésitation, car elle n'en avait aucune. Micheletto Da Corella était plus que fidèle à leur famille, il l'avait prouvé ces derniers jours tandis que la famille Borgia menaçait de tomber. Il n'avait jamais failli à sa loyauté. Alors c'est sans hésitation qu'elle lui confiait la vie des deux êtres qui comptait le plus à ses yeux : Cesare et Giovanni.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle avait revu Micheletto dans leur villa et elle s'était approchée de lui, tenant à le remercier comme il se devait. Micheletto s'était contenté de répondre « Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, madame » d'un ton bourru, le visage ne trahissant aucune émotions, pourtant elle avait cru voir dans ses yeux un petit éclat de plaisir. Peut-être avait-elle rêvée ? En tout cas, elle avait le sentiment d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait en partant et elle sentit qu'elle s'était fait un bon allié, peut-être même un ami.

Lucrezia se rendit compte qu'elle s'était égarée dans ses pensées. Elle avait tout d'abord songé à Alfonso et à son refus de partager son lit. Ah, peut-être est-ce cela, sa punition après tout ! Au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de se détendre et de se perdre dans les bras chaud et tendre d'un amant, voilà que son fiancé le lui refusait ! C'était bien la première fois qu'elle rencontrait un homme qui était encore puceaux à son âge. Il avait 17 ans ! A l'époque, quand elle était petite fille, elle avait un soir entendu Juan et Cesare parler discrètement dans la chambre du dernier, riant sous des couvertures et même si elle n'avait tout compris de leur conversation, elle avait saisi que Cesare était devenu un homme, cette nuit. Il avait alors à peine 14 ans ! Et Juan n'avait pas attendu longtemps pour le suivre, vu que l'année suivante, elle avait surpris une jeune servante sortir de la chambre du jeune garçon, la nuit.

A leur époque, c'était presque une obligation aux hommes de prouver leur virilité tôt. Du moins l'était-ce à Rome. Peut-être que les choses à Naples se passaient différemment ? En tout cas, c'était bien pour lui déplaire. Elle n'avait pas eu d'homme depuis Rafaello Pallavicini de Gênes et cela remontait déjà à plusieurs mois. Quand elle avait acceptée d'épouser Alfonso d'Aragon, elle avait vu en lui quelque chose de doux, de plaisant, qui lui rappelait son Paolo. Après avoir appris un peu à le connaître, elle avait pris goût à ses douces lèvres et avait hâte d'en découvrir davantage. Quelle déception ! Dans le fond, elle savait qu'elle aurait du en être heureuse. Cela prouvait à quel point Alfonso était un homme bon, pure, saint, gentil. C'était même admirable de sa part, d'avoir fait vœu de chasteté. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir délaissée, rejetée même. Elle en riait devant Alfonso mais cela l'avait vraiment blessée. Jamais un homme ne l'avait rejetée, même quand elle l'aurait bien voulu. Mais elle devrait bien s'en accommoder, malheureusement. Le mariage ne tarderait plus.

Et voilà qu'il lui annonçait que le roi de Naples ne voulait pas de son fils chez lui… Cela n'arrangeait rien à son humeur, au contraire. Elle se sentait terriblement frustrée et colérique. Mais aussi plus déterminée que jamais. Il était hors de question qu'on lui enlève son fils adoré. Déjà qu'elle devrait renoncer à ses parents, à son frère qu'elle aimait temps, à Rome, ils voudraient en plus la priver de son enfant ? Cela n'était pas envisageable. Cela allait se révéler très difficile, elle le savait, mais elle se battrait. Et elle savait que Cesare l'aiderait à mener ce combat, au contraire d'Alfonso. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait tenu à lui parler avant son fiancé. Ce n'était pas à Alfonso de parler de cela avec Cesare mais à elle. C'est pour cela qu'elle se dirigeait ainsi vers la forgerie du Vatican, où elle savait que Cesare était en train de se faire faire une armure. Enfin, elle y arriva et entra dans la pièce où régnait l'odeur du fer et du charbon. Lucrezia vit son frère debout plus loin dans la salle, enveloppé d'une armure pas encore tout à fait à sa taille mais qui était déjà sublime. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêtez quelques secondes et de l'admirer. Elle était fière de lui, fière de le voir arriver à ce qu'il avait toujours désirer : devenir un soldat. Fière de le voir enfin pouvoir être ce qu'il est vraiment. Porter cette armure semblait tout à fait naturel, bien plus que sa soutane de cardinal. Il était magnifique, ainsi. Dommage qu'elle devait gâcher ce moment en parlant de sujet sombres, mais cela pressait hélas.

- Tu dois négocier ma dot, mon frère, lança-t-elle en s'avançant d'un pas vif vers lui, lui faisant remarquer sa présence. Avec son oncle.

- Le roi de Naples, oui, acquiesça Cesare tandis que des hommes tournait autour de lui afin d'ajuster l'armure.

Si Cesare avait parfaitement sa place à cet endroit, Lucrezia se sentait un peu décalée ici. Elle n'aimait pas tout ce qui se rapportait à la guerre depuis qu'elle avait eu affaire aux canons du roi Charles VIII.

- Donc… Dois-je troquer un amour contre un autre ? Demanda-t-elle en choisissant soigneusement ses mots, préférant avancer doucement, en lui montrant d'abord à quel point l'idée d'être loin de son fils la ferait souffrir avant de tout dire.

Lucrezia regarda son frère tandis qu'elle touchait distraitement une armure entamée de la main. Elle était encore chaude. Comme l'était la situation, d'une certaine manière. Cesare la regarda de son habituel regard rusé, et compris que ce que sa soeur avait à dire était important, même si il n'avait l'air de comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

- Laissez-nous, ordonna-t-il d'un ton sans discussion aux serviteurs qui s'empressèrent de s'en aller.

« Il est fait pour donner des ordres, pour commander, pour être un général » pensa Lucrezia. Cela lui venait si naturellement ! Comment leur père avait-il pu passer à côté de cela ? Cesare était né pour devenir soldat. C'était sa destinée, et même le pape de Rome n'aurait pas pu l'en détourner indéfiniment.

- Tu veux dire moi contre lui ? Demanda-t-il en descendant de la petite estrade faite pour aider à tailler l'armure au corps.

Lucrezia ne répondit pas immédiatement, encore envoûtée par l'image que lui renvoyée son frère. Il ne lui avait jamais paru aussi beau, aussi fier. Il avait quelque chose de fascinant dans cette armure de métal. Elle savait son frère fort et doué au combat, mais il en donnait l'impression plus que jamais à cet instant. Cela lui allait si bien, cette assurance, cette confiance. Lui contre Alfonso, demandait-il ? Dieu, si on lui demandait de choisir vraiment entre Cesare et Alfonso, elle choisirait son frère ! Même si elle ne pourrait pas vivre avec lui de la même manière… Lucrezia s'approcha de son frère et effleura son armure du doigt en murmurant :

- Cela aussi ?

Son armure était chaude aussi sous ses doigts. Mais pas brûlante. Doucement chaude. « Comme lui » pensa Lucrezia en regardant Cesare. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Lucrezia vit à quel point il était serein. Plus que jamais. Enfin, il avait trouvé sa place et cela lui apportait une immense paix intérieure, même lors de temps troublés. Elle en était si heureuse pour lui !

- De qui d'autres parle-tu ? Répliqua Cesare en détournant la tête.

Lucrezia revint à la réalité et commença alors à défaire les nœuds qui liaient pour l'instant les épaulières de l'armure, bientôt elle serait soudée. Cesare la laissa faire sans mot dire tandis que Lucrezia se dit que c'était le moment de tout dire directement. Jouer avec les mots n'avait été utile entre eux, de toute façon.

- De mon fils, Giovanni, déclara-t-elle. Sa présence à Naples n'est peut-être pas souhaitée.

Elle alla déposer l'une des épaulières sur une table et se rendit compte à quel point l'idée d'être séparée de son fils la terrifiait en fait. Elle allait tout droit dans une ville dont elle ne connaissait rien, dans une nouvelle famille, une nouvelle cour. Son mari serait son seul réconfort mais Alfonso ne pourrait jamais remplacer le vide que laisseraient ses parents et Rome. Et surtout Cesare. Si elle n'avait pas son fils auprès d'elle à Naples, elle serait perdue.

Cesare eut un rire sec et répondit sur un ton légèrement sarcastique :

- C'était prévisible.

Lucrezia retourna vers son frère afin de lui retirer sa seconde épaulière. Il avait raison, bien sur, c'était plus que prévisible. Sans doute leur père et lui avaient pris conscience des difficultés que le bébé engendrerait pour le prochain mariage éventuel dès qu'elle leur avait avouée sa grossesse. La plupart des pères où des frères romains l'auraient contrainte à envoyer son enfant à la campagne, et à ne jamais chercher à le revoir. Cela aurait facilité bien des choses, elle en avait conscience. Mais elle n'aurait pas pu le supporter et Rodrigo et Cesare le savait. A cet instant, elle remercia les cieux d'avoir un père et un frère comme eux.

- Le roi de Naples considère qu'on ne peut apporter dans un mariage le fardeau du précédent, dit-elle en enlevant l'épaulière, la voix éteinte.

- Ton fils est-il est un fardeau pour toi ? Lui demanda Cesare gravement en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Lucrezia se sentait déjà démoralisée par toute cette histoire mais elle ne vit aucune faille dans les yeux de son frère. Juste une détermination froide et une force inébranlable. Les menaces du roi de Naples ne l'impressionnaient absolument pas. Il était prêt à se battre, comme il l'avait toujours été pour sa famille. Cela redonna du courage à Lucrezia. Ils étaient des Borgia, après tout. Pas question de s'avouer vaincu aussi rapidement.

- Non, répondit-elle avec vigueur. Il est la lumière de ma vie.

« Tout comme toi ». Il était le seul être avec son fils pour lequel elle serait capable du pire.

- Eh bien, dans ce cas, insiste, lui dit Cesare avec plus de douceur en lui effleurant les bras.

Elle aimait tellement ça, en lui. Giovanni Sforza ne savait être que dure. Alfonso d'Aragon ne savait être que doux. Même Paolo était aussi tout le temps doux, où presque. Mais Cesare savait toujours trouver le juste milieu, il savait lui témoigner son soutien par sa force quand elle en avait besoin et pouvait une seconde après à la tendresse la plus extrême pour la réconforter. En tout cas, il savait toujours trouver les mots. Insister, oh oui elle le ferait. Elle ne laisserait pas les napolitaines lui prendre son enfant sans se battre, toute famille royale qu'ils étaient.

- Je le ferais, assura-t-elle d'un ton dur. Et tu appuieras cette requête. Mais… Tu devras plaider pour que le fils d'un garçon d'écurie soit admis dans une maison royale.

Elle s'était éloignée de lui en disant cela afin d'aller poser la seconde épaulière. Lucrezia n'était pas idiote, elle avait bien conscience que ce dans quoi Cesare et elle s'engageait allait être dure. Les maisons royales… C'était les plus hypocrite qui soit. Ils rejetteraient catégoriquement Giovanni Borgia parce qu'il était d'un père inconnu mais combien de bâtard avait le roi de Naples, parait-il ? Une douzaine ? Et elle savait que plusieurs vivait à la cour. C'était ainsi aussi avec le précédent roi de Naples. Sa propre belle-soeur, Sancia, n'était-elle pas une bâtarde napolitaine qui avait vécu toute sa vie à la cour de son père sans que jamais on ne reproche au roi quoi que ce soit ? Que c'était naturel, ils étaient les rois, après tout. Mais quel sale paire d'hypocrites, tous autant qu'ils sont.

Lucrezia se retourna et Cesare s'avança un peu.

- Ecoute…, dit-il d'un ton apaisant en lui prenant le afin de la rapprocher de lui.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui tandis qu'il gardait sa main dans la sienne. Il n'avait jamais les mains froides, Cesare. Elles était toujours tiède où chaude, à l'instar de son sang mais pas de son esprit. Cette chaleur l'avait toujours rassurée plus que tout. Elle lui rappelait Rome, elle lui faisait penser à l'Espagne quand elle était loin de tout, elle lui rappelait leurs racines, à Cesare et elle. Cela l'apaisait complètement et seul Cesare savait le faire.

- Tu es Lucrezia Borgia, déclara-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux, et elle vit cette même flamme se rallumer dans ses prunelles. L'objet de tous les scandales en Italie… et de toutes les jalousies. Et tu seras bientôt princesse d'Aragon. Quiconque fera obstacle à ton bonheur affrontera ma colère.

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase d'une voix où la menace était à peine voilée et Lucrezia sentit le nœud qui lui nouait le ventre depuis la déclaration d'Alfonso se défaire un peu. Cesare ne laisserait rien de tout cela arriver. Jamais il ne permettrait qu'on la sépare de son fils. Il avait entièrement raison, sur tout. Elle n'était pas n'importe qui, et ne laisserait pas les Napolitains lui marcher dessus alors qu'ils avait autant besoin de cette alliance qu'eux.

Cesare se rapprocha encore et prit son menton entre ses doigts. Lucrezia regarda alors son frère et fut encore troublé par sa beauté. Elle savait déjà qu'il était beau, bien sur, mais elle avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais apprécié cette beauté à sa juste valeur. Le regard de son frère brillait de ses flammes de détermination. Elle était toujours soutenue et protégée, auprès de lui. Son touché lui provoquer des petites étincelles sur sa peau et Lucrezia eut un délicat frisson. Qu'est-ce étrange… Ce n'était qu'un simple effleurement, un simple regard intense, comme ils en avaient déjà eu tant de fois…

- Nous sommes la moins sainte des familles, dit Cesare, ironique.

Il se pencha alors et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, de manière plus imposante que d'habitude, comme si il voulait donner du poids à ses mots qui semblait léger. Elle aurait du reculer après ce léger baiser, comme l'un où l'autre le faisait à chaque fois, mais le contact de ses lèvres la grisa entièrement et elle oublia absolument tout à cet instant. Elle n'aurait même pas su dire qu'elle était son nom si on le lui demandait. Dans le passé, elle avait déjà pu constater à quel point les lèvres de Cesare étaient douces. Mais là elle vit qu'elles n'était pas que cela. Elles étaient conquérantes, aussi. Pour la première fois, elle sentait leur véritable goût, un goût délicieux, qu'elle n'avait jamais senti chez aucun autre homme. Comme si ces lèvres étaient faites pour les siennes… Uniquement pour les siennes. Elle avait l'impression que leurs contacts la brûlaient de l'intérieur… Seigneur, Dieu, c'était si intense… Elle aurait voulu que jamais cela ne s'arrête. Alors, elle s'avança, laissant le baiser s'attarder… Cherchant à ce qu'il s'approfondisse… Mais il s'éloigna doucement tandis qu'elle ne pouvait ouvrir les yeux, attendant impatiemment de ressentir leur contact de nouveau, afin qu'elles lui refassent ressentir ce feu si puissant !

Mais les doigts de Cesare lui secouèrent doucement le menton, la ramenant brusquement à la réalité. Ce fut comme sortir d'un rêve magnifique, un rêve dont on ne voulait pas qu'il se termine. Lucrezia rouvrit les yeux et dévisagea son frère. Elle avait l'impression de le voir pour la première fois, de le voir d'un œil nouveau. Seigneur. Il lui avait fait ressentir plus de choses en un simple effleurement de leurs lèvres qu'Alfonso dans n'importe lequel de leurs baisers, même les plus passionnées. Le regard de son frère était rivé sur elle, remplit d'amusement et d'amour. L'avait-il ressenti, lui aussi, ce feu ?

- Fais le lui savoir, ajouta-t-il en lui souriant doucement.

Alfonso. Giovanni. Le roi de Naples, bien sur, ils parlaient de cela. Mais elle n'avait plus aucune envie de parler de cela. Elle aurait voulu lui demander si il avait ressenti ce brasier, car rien ne trahissait ses sentiments dans le regard de son frère. Son frère. Son frère… Son frère qui était parvenu à la faire vibrer si facilement ! Lucrezia se sentait aussi grisée que chamboulée. Mais elle ressentait une joie immense. Une joie qu'elle n'avait pas connue depuis plusieurs semaines.

Elle s'éloigna doucement et ne put s'empêcher de lui embrasser l'épaule au passage, joueuse, tandis qu'elle alla se placer derrière lui afin de lui enlever l'armure principal et elle murmura alors, légèrement malicieuse :

- J'ai peur qu'il ne le sache déjà.

Elle parlait d'Alfonso mais elle ne pensait absolument pas à lui, regardant son frère de dos tandis qu'elle essayait d'enlever l'armure.

- Il t'aimera, lança soudainement Cesare d'une voix qui avait brusquement refroidi et était devenu coupante comme un couteau. Il te servira. Et si à Naples ils osent te retirer ton fils bien-aimé, je te promets qu'ils n'auront plus jamais la paix.

Lucrezia souriait à ces mots. Comment Naples pourrait-elle ne pas plier face à lui ? N'importe quel roi devrait se soumettre devant son frère. C'était lui, qui était digne d'être roi. Il avait la force, l'intelligence, la passion, l'indulgence et l'autorité nécessaire. Il aurait fait un bien meilleur roi de Naples, elle en était certaine. Si seulement une telle chose était possible… Elle aurait pu l'avoir auprès d'elle, toute sa vie, tandis qu'il réaliserait ses propres rêves. Mais ce n'était que cela, justement, un rêve. Un rêve, comme les idées qui lui avaient traversée l'esprit après le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger.

« Et pourquoi un rêve ? ».

Lucrezia chercha à enlever l'armure mais elle n'y arrivait décidément pas et Cesare secoua le métal doucement et il finit par appeler les hommes, exaspéré, tandis qu'elle riait doucement en essayant de l'aider à se dégager de ce qui l'encombrait mais ils n'y parvinrent vraiment pas seuls. Lucrezia finit par laisser son pauvre frère souffrir entre les mains des forgerons qui n'avaient pas encore fini de lui taller son armure, loin de là, il fallait encore s'occuper des jambières et ciseler le tout. Cesare soupira d'exaspération et elle riait encore lorsqu'elle quitta la forgerie, plus apaisée et rassurée qu'elle ne l'était en arrivant. Il était bien qu'elle s'en aille. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir, plus que jamais.

Un rêve… Non, pas cette fois. Bien des fois ils s'étaient embrassés mais c'était la première fois que cela se passait ainsi, qu'elle ressentait _cela. _Ce feu, ce brasier ! Etait-ce parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'hommes depuis si longtemps ? Non, ce n'était pas cela, sinon les baisers bien plus longs et plus audacieux d'Alfonso la feraient trembler de désir. Non. C'était son frère… Son frère.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, ce mot la contraria quelques peu. Quand ils s'étaient embrassés, elle ne l'avait plus du tout vu comme un frère, elle avait totalement oublié qu'il l'était. Elle aurait voulu qu'il soit un inconnu. Elle l'avait senti comme son amant. Elle n'avait eu qu'une envie, approfondir ce baiser, s'approcher encore davantage de lui, le serrer contre elle et continuer à oublier tout dans ses bras.

Lucrezia ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander que si Cesare avait réussie à la faire vibrer de désir juste en l'effleurant de ses lèvres… Que ressentirait-elle si il l'a touchait ? Si il laissait promener ses mains sur elle, ailleurs que sur les endroits que leur permettait leur lien de frère et soeur ? Que ressentirait-elle si elle se perdait dans ses bras, si il perdait en elle ? Lucrezia sentit sa peau se chauffer à ses idées. Ses idées interdites.

C'était un péché. L'un des plus graves. Elle aurait du culpabiliser de penser ainsi de son frère. Surtout que rien n'avait laissé trahir en lui qu'il avait partagé ce désir. Mais n'avait-il pas engagé ce baiser ? Ne l'avait-il pas le laisser s'attarder ? Il ressentait la même chose, mais il n'osait le penser. Comme elle-même n'avait jamais osée le penser et n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle le puisse un jour. Mais ce baiser… C'était plus qu'un simple baiser affectif entre un frère et une soeur.

Lucrezia avait l'impression d'avoir dormi tout ce temps et de s'éveiller enfin. Elle ne pourrait plus voir Cesare de la même manière maintenant qu'elle avait compris. Elle ne culpabilisait pas, elle n'y parvenait pas, pourtant elle savait qu'elle aurait du. Rien que pour ses pensées, Dieu la punirait probablement. Mais n'avait-il pas déjà prévu un châtiment sévère pour la mort de Juan ? Elle était déjà condamnée, de toute manière.

Une fois arrivée dans sa chambre, elle s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Elle avait envie de pleurer autant que de rire. Pleurer de ce qu'elle était en train de commettre mais rire du sentiment d'apaisement et d'excitation que cela lui procurait. Elle s'imagina Cesare au-dessus d'elle à cet instant. Son poids sur elle, si fort, si dure et doux à la fois. Sa voix grave lui chuchotant des mots à l'oreille, ses mains découvrant son corps. Ce torse et ses muscles offert, rien que pour elle et elle sentit le désir monter comme jamais auparavant.

Lucrezia n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle était en train d'enclencher. Mais ce dont elle était sûre, c'est qu'il était trop tard pour faire demi tour. Elle l'avait senti en le touchant, elle avait enfin compris. Enfin ouvert les yeux. Elle brûlerait pour cela, à n'en pas douter. Mais n'était-elle pas une Borgia ?

Et leur famille était bien la moins sainte qui soit…


End file.
